Grease Is The Word: Inuyasha Version
by areo 97
Summary: Grease is back! only the story takes place in tokyo japan with heart throb Inuyasha and goody two shoes Kagome, will love prevail? read to find out!each chapter has a different rating according to language, genre Adventure/Romance/Humor/Musical
1. At The Beach

Inuyasha: Grease version

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any shape or matter :) This is grease, Inuyasha version it is set in modern times and there are musical numbers so bear with me :P 'cuz I luv grease!

Character list:  
>Sandy=Kagome<br>Danny=Inuyasha  
>Kenickie=Kouga<br>Sonny=Hachi  
>Doody=Miroku<br>Putzie=Kohaku  
>Frenchy=Sango<br>Betty Rizzo=Ayame  
>Marty=Kagura<br>Jan=Kanna  
>Principal Mcgee=kaede<br>Cha-cha=Kikyou  
>Crater face=Sesshomaru<br>Teen angel=Naraku  
>Coach Calhoun=Myoga<br>Ugene=jaken  
>Blanche=Tsubaki<br>Vince Fontaine=Hakudoshi  
>Waitress=Haori<br>Johnny casino and the Gamblers-=Kouga, Ginta, and hakkaku

88888

setting: beach, scene: one rated k

Kagome is sitting on a rock as Inuyasha runs past her and splashes her with the ocean spray. She gets up and chases him across the beach, he out runs her easily, "Sit boy!" she says as Inuyasha is slammed to the ground. Giving her a pissed off look he walks toward the water, she runs towards him and hugs him.

"I'm going away to boarding school and I might never see you again "

"Don't talk that way Kagome"

"But it's true, I've just had the best summer of my life and now I half to go away, it isn't fair" Inuyasha looks at her and leans down to kiss her.

"Inuyasha don't spoil it"

"I'm not spoiling it Kagome, I'm making it better"

"Inuyasha, is this the end?"

"feh, of course not, its only the beginning

A/N: what do you think? I know people have written inu/grease stories but i wanted to try it, so review and look out for my next chappie!


	2. Grease Is The Word

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any shape or form :'( chapter two now woooo who ever is reading this thank you for taking time out of your day to read my stories :D hugs to you all!

88888

scene: credits are rolling right now so just imagine an opening for Inuyasha with these lyrics instead.

"hey, this is the name brain, Hakudoshi Fontaine, beginning your day the only way, music music, music."

"Get outta bed, it's the first day of school, don't be a slob, don't get a job, go back to class, don't be an ass. And to start the day off fine, I'm gonna play a new old favourite of mine"

"I solve my problems and I see the light,  
>We gotta plug and think, we gotta feed it right,<br>There ain't no danger we can go to far,  
>We start believing now that we can be who we are."<br>"Grease is the word, They think our love is just a growing pain.  
>Why don't they understand, It's just a crying shame,<br>Their lips are lying only real is real.  
>We start to find right now we got to be what we feel".<p>

"Grease is the word  
>Grease is the word, is the word that you heard<br>It's got groove, it's got meaning,  
>Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion<br>Grease is the way we are feeling."

"We take the pressure and we throw away,  
>Conventionality belongs to yesterday,<br>There is a chance that we can make it so far,  
>We start believing now that we can be who we are."<p>

"Grease is the word  
>Grease is the word, is the word that you heard<br>It's got groove, it's got meaning,  
>Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion.<br>Grease is the way we are feeling,  
>This is the life of illusion<br>Wrapped up in trouble laced with confusion  
>What we doing here?"<p>

"We take the pressure and we throw away  
>Conventionality belongs to yesterday<br>There is a chance that we can make it so far  
>We start believing now that we can be who we are"<p>

"Grease is the word  
>Grease is the word, is the word that you heard<br>It's got groove it's got meaning  
>Grease is the time, is the place is the motion<br>Grease is the way we are feeling"

"Grease is the word, is the word that you heard  
>It's got groove it's got meaning<br>Grease is the time, is the place is the motion  
>Grease is the way we are feeling"<p>

"Grease is the word  
>Is the word<br>Is the word  
>Is the word<br>Is the word  
>Is the word<br>Is the word  
>Is the word<br>Is the word"

A/N: and an end to chapter two! don't worry Rydell high is coming up soon! don't forget to review!


	3. Introducing Inuyasha!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha in any shape or form, or grease for that matter either ***beats fist at wall*** chapter three now, thank you to tigeraangel for being the first one to put this story on alert,and thanks to freakshow 1373 for that awesome review!now I know Someone wants me to write this story so hugs to you, and there is one character I forgot to introduce in the first chapter Doody=Kohaku

8888

setting, Rydell high, rating k+

Outside of Rydell on the school grounds teens are talking with each other to catch up over the summer break, three boys are having an argument over a brown paper bag. Miroku pushes Hachi and steals his lunch, and Kohaku tries to take it put is pushed over a hedge. Miroku takes a look inside,

"You're not supposed to eat this, you're supposed to bury it" Hachi rips it out of his hands,  
>"Hey, that's a home made lunch!"<p>

Miroku raises his arms up in defence. "ohohohho" Kohaku gets up from the bushes and walks along with them,

"Old lady drag her carcass out of bed for you?" he says giving him a disbelieving look.  
>"sure Hachi, she does it every year on the first day of school."<p>

Miroku steps out in front of him, " Big deal" as they walk toward the entrance they stop in their tracks as they see one of their buds.

"Kouga!Over here, Kouga!" "Kouga!."

He yells towards them, "Hey, where you at?" they run towards him and almost jump on top of him.

"We're right here!" Miroku says slapping Kouga's hand.  
>"Where were you all summer?" Kohaku asked<p>

"What are you, my mother?"  
>"I was just asking"<p>

"I was working, which is more than any of youse kids can say." "Working" Miroku says in disbelief  
>"That's right, I was lugging boxes at Bargain City, moron."<p>

"Nice job" Miroku mocks  
>"Eat me" Kouga says in a drowned tone.<br>"I'm saving up to get me some wheels."  
>"Yeah, you wanna hear what I did?" Kohaku asks<br>"No"

Hachi spots another member of the T no tori  
>"Hey, there's Inuyasha!" he says making weird motions and noises as the three boys yell towards him. Inuyasha is leaning against a wall next to Yura smoking a cigarette.<p>

"Hey, Inuyasha" "Inuyasha!Inuyasha!" It catches his attention and he turns to look, realizing who it is he smiles after seeing his buds, they start walking towards him.

"Hey, hey!" "How you doing, huh?" Inuyasha turns away from Yura and walks towards them."Hey, Inuyasha, ehhhhhhh" Miroku says fooling around, Inuyasha hits him and continues walking towards Kouga.  
>"Hey, you seen any new broads over there?" Kouga asks<br>"Nah, just the same old chicks everybody's made with." They all laugh.

"Hey, so what'd you do all summer, Inuyasha, huh?" Hachi asks  
>"I was hanging around down the beach, you know. You know"<p>

"I know what you mean, it's tough with all those chicks hangin' around you."

"Yeah, well, the only thing that hangs around you, Hachi, are the flies" Kohaku tells him  
>"Hey, right here, Kohaku, huh?"<p>

"Hey, how was the action at the beach, man" Kouga asks Inuyasha  
>"whoo, it was flippin'"<br>"Yeah? Crazy?"  
>"I did uh, I did meet this one chick. She was sort a cool, you know."<br>Hachi leans over and hits him in the shoulder, "you mean she puts out?"  
>the rest of the guys wait for an answer.<br>"Oh, come on, Hachi, is that all you ever think about?"

He shakes his head like 'yeah of course' and puts on his favourite pair of sunglasses "Freaking A!" He shouts and starts to laugh like a maniac. The T no tori shake their heads and walk away from him as the bell rings.  
>"Hey, guys, wait up" he says running after them.<p>

A/N: and that was introducing Inuyasha, next up, Kagome! now review pwz


	4. Kagome Arrives

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or grease, so read on t no tori read on, oh and T no tori is T birds in Japanese, now on with the story! wait! One more thing In the first chapter I went through the character list but i'm switching it now, rizzo is now Ayame and kouga is now kenickie also frenchy is now Sango, there that will all work hope this doesn't confuse you :P

888  
>setting Rydell, Rating k+<p>

Teens start to walk towards Rydell, Do I look okay, Sango?" sure you look good" "I'm really nervous you know" "You look terrific" Sango says. "So, this is Rydell?" "yep, you'll love it" Sango reassures her.  
>"I loved the last school I was at, I wish I was there right now, still, I'm no stranger to heartbreak" she tells Sango, "Why? You got psoriasis?" Sango jokes, Kagome looks at her confused until Sango laughs.<p>

* * *

><p>A pink car pulls into the school parking lot the pinku no josei step out, "oh god" Ayame says taking off her sunglasses, "well, here we are again" "yeah, but this time we're seniors" Kagura says.<br>"And we're gonna rule the school" Ayame jokes, all the girls giggle, Kagura reaches out and hits Kanna in the shoulder, "Kanna, that is so adolescent" Kanna giggles "we are adolescent"

"we don't have to flaunt it" Ayame says "okay, girls, lets go get them" she says as they walk towards the school entrance.

* * *

><p>"Tsubaki, do you have the new schedules?" Kaede asks "yes, Kaede, I just had my hands on them." "oh, good, they'll be nice and smudged" Kaede says as she holds out her hand "oh, here we are" Tsubaki hands her the new schedule "If it had been a snake, it would have bitten me"<p>

"Tsubaki, these are the schedules we couldn't find last semester, now maybe next year, you'll find the ones for this semester." Kaede says handing the papers back to her.

* * *

><p>Everyone's rushing in the school hallway, as the T no tori bully people by grabbing books, and tripping students.<p>

* * *

><p>Back in the office all the teachers are punching in there time cards and looking at their students for the year.<br>"I've got Kouga again" the engine instructor punched in her card as well, "He's been here longer than I have"

"It's the first day of school and already my castor oil is missing" The lunch lady shook her head and walked out of the office.

"How many days 'till christmas vacation?" Kagome had just walked in and heard the question "eighty-six" "eighty-six?" "I'm counting Kagome told her "oh."

Kaede had just walked by Kagome "May I help you dear" "oh,yes this is my first day of school, and I'm not really sure where I'm supposed to be" she told her.

"oh. Well, welcome to Rydell. You'll have to fill out a few of these forms, but.." Kaede is interrupted by some troublesome teens outside of the office.

"Will you excuse me for a minute? I'll be right back" Tsubaki happens to walk past Kagome. "oh, excuse me, do you have a pencil, please" "oh, yes, dear. There you are." Kagome stares down at the broken crayola crayon Tsubaki had given her and frowned.

* * *

><p>Just as the bell rang, all the students walked into the classrooms in a big rush leaving empty hallways and staircases, except for the T no tori.<p>

"Jeez, every teacher I got this year has flunked me at least once" Hachi says as he looks down at his schedule

"If you don't watch it, you're gonna be spending all your time in Kaede's office." Miroku says fixing his hair.  
>"Yeah, well, this year she's gonna wish she'd never seen me"<p>

"oh, yeah? And what are you gonna do?" the T no tori stop walking when they notice Kaede walking out of a classroom, except for Hachi who keeps walking and talking at the same time

"I just ain't gonna take any of her crap. That's all, I don't take no crap from nobody"  
>"Hachi?" Kaede says walking up behind him<br>"oh, hello, ma'am"

the T no tori turn their backs to her and read the posters on the wall in front of them.

"Aren't you supposed to be in homeroom right now?" "I was just going for a walk" he tells her "You were just dawdling, weren't you?" "Yes ma'am" "that is no way to start a new semester, Mr. Latierri." "not for you old hag" he mumbles under his breath.

"Perhaps a session of banging erasers after school would put you on the right track." "yes ma'am" Hachi says smiling at her "Are you just going to stand there all day?"

"No ma'am, I mean, yes, ma'am, I mean, I'm just...um" "Well, which is it, yes or no?" "No, ma'am" "Good. Then move" "yes, ma'am"

Inuyasha walks towards him "I'm sure glad you didn't take any of her crap, Hachi" he said in a mocking voice  
>|"You would've really told her off, huh?"<p>

"Mr. LaTierri" they tease "yes, ma;am, no, ma'am" as they head up the stairs

"Hey, Jaken." "how you doing?"

"hi, hi guys" Jaken says as he walks down the stairs. "Shake, buddy" Miroku holds out his hand, Jaken shakes it but there is a joy buzzer on Miroku's hand.  
>Kohaku grabs the bow tie off of Jaken's shirt and drops it.<br>"Hey, what's wrong? You're wearing glasses" "I got astigmatism" "oh, too bad" "c'mon lets go" Kouga says as he walks up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Kagome, being late runs through the hallway trying to find her homeroom as the Rydell song comes on over the speakers.<p>

As I go travelling down lifes highway,whatever course my fortunes may foretell, I shall not go alone on my way  
>for thou shall always be with me Rydell.<p>

When I seek rest from worldly matters, in palace or in hovel I may dwell, and though my bed be silk or tatters  
>my dreams shall always be of thee Rydell.<p>

Through all the years, Rydell, And tears, Rydell  
>We give three cheers Rydell for thee.<p>

Through everything Rydell, We cling, Rydell  
>And sing, Rydell to thee.<p>

* * *

><p>Tsubaki is trying to stop the tape but is failing miserably as Kaede comes on over the speakers,<p>

"_Good morning, boys and girls, and welcome to what we're sure will be our greatest year at Rydell"_

Ayame is in chemistry and stares at the speaker as she shuffles a deck of cards.  
><em>"Saturday night will be our first pep rally and bonfire, and I want to see all of you students out there with plenty of support for coach Myoga and the Rydell Rangers."<em>

Kagome finally finding the right class, rushes in and accidentally slams the door, she looks up to find 30 pairs of eyes staring back at her.

_"If you can't be an athlete, be an athletic supporter and now for the really good news" _

Sara was sitting next to a jock and was talking to a girl on the other side of him and wasn't paying attention to her bag that was next to her, Kouga was sneaking up behind her with a fake mouse in hand, he shoved it her bag and ran back next to Inuyasha who was standing behind a shelf.

_"And probably one of the most exciting things to ever happen at Rydell high. National bandstand television show has selected Rydell as a representative American high school and will do a live broadcast from our very own gym"_

Everyone cheers at this and throws their books or other objects in the air around them,  
>"Our chance to show the entire nation what a fine, bright, clean-cut, wholesome students we have here at Rydell"<p>

By now Kohaku, Inuyasha, and Kouga are waiting for Sara to find the mouse, she does "aaaahhhhh" she screeches as she throws it in the air and watches it bounce off a table as she runs out of the room. All the guys start to laugh their asses off as they throw scrunched up paper balls at the back of her head.

A/N: Jeez, that was a long chapter, next up summer lovin! don't forget to review! plz :P


	5. Tokyo Nights

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or Grease so lawsuits against me *Mwahahahhah*  
>again thanks to freak show 1373 for the second review (and Hugs do rock!) thankyou for reading my story everyone and I have noticed that not all of you moved on to the second chapter, hell only 7 people read the second one, but I will not give up! I will keep writing this until I either die or my fingers break, which ever comes first! So prepare for chapter 5! which is this chapter so just read! away!<p>

8888

setting Rydell outdoor cafeteria, Rating T for coarse language

The pinku no josei headed towards Kanna who was already sitting at their table,  
>"bah, bah, bah, bah, bah, bah ,bah, bah, bam, bah, bahm, battm, battm,bat, bat, bah" they all laughed as they sat down.<p>

"Hey, did you guys get a look at Inuyasha this morning? Looking pretty good this year, huh, Ayame?" Kanna asked shaking her sunglasses at her,  
>"That's ancient history." she answered, "well, history sometimes repeats itself" Kagura enthused<p>

"hey, you guys" Sango addressed

"Hi, Sango" Kagura greeted "Hi, Sango"

"go sit down" Sango told Kagome. "This here is Kagome Higurashi, And that's Kanna and Kagura, and this here's Ayame she just moved here from Kanto, Japan" "hmm, how are things at the shrine?" Ayame asked. Thinking it was a real question she answered "oh, fine, thanks" Ayame smiled. "Hey, Kagura, are those new glasses?"

"oh, yeah, just got them for school, don't you think they make me look smarter?"

"nah, you can still see your face" Ayame taunted

"how do you like Rydell so far sandy?" Kanna asked

"It's different" she replied  
>"Hi, kids" Sara said as she jogged towards them.<p>

"Sara Simcox, the bad seed of Rydell high. Hi!" Ayame groaned as Sara approached them.

"oh, I just love the first day of school, don't you?" "it's the biggest thrill of my life" Ayame said sarcastically.

"Oh, you'll never guess what happened"

"probably not"

"They just announced the nominees for student council, and guess who's up for vice president?"

"who?"

"me, isn't that the most? To say the least"

"the very least"  
>"I just hope I don't make too poor a showing"<br>"well, we certainly wish you the best of luck, don't we girls?"

"yeah, sure, I got my fingers crossed"

"thank you"  
>"here." She shows them her cards.<br>Finally noticing Kagome she stumbles towards her.  
>"Oh, you must think I'm a terrible clod for not introducing myself to your new friend, Hi, I'm Sara Simcox welcome to RydRELL she shouts after sitting on an half-eaten bowl of ramen , all the girls laugh as she picks up the apple, Kanna pushed off the table by Sara walks past her and grabs the bowl.<p>

"Well, I hope you'll be at cheerleader tryouts. We'll have so much fun and get to be life long friends."

Sango leans over and whispers to the girls "You guys, how do you like Kagome, huh? Do you think we could let her in the pinku no josei?"

Ayame watches her as Sara shows her a notebook.

"She looks to pure to be pinku."  
>"Oh shit" "please" "what's up doc?" Kanna jokes "One of my diamonds just fell in the macaroni!" All the girls lean over to help her find the diamond.<p>

* * *

><p>The T no tori were sitting on the bleachers watching the jocks play football.<p>

"Hey, Kouga, you want a piece of salami?" Hachi asked

"Are you kidding? If I eat that, I'll smell like you." Kouga shot back

"yeah, what a stink!" Kohaku joked.

Inuyasha pointed towards the track where all the jocks were, "Hey, guys. Guys, look." they turn to see Hojo running across the track.

"Ladies and gentle man, dingle-berries on parade!"

"yeah!" Hojo accidentally steps into his helmet and gets his foot stuck, "Hey, look! You really put your foot into it this time, chi-sum.  
>Jaken tries to grab it, but Hojo is sliding around like a maniac, "try hopscotch, you hotdog!" they taunt.<p>

"ahh, what a gavone" "Gumdrops, man" Miroku takes out a mini-water pistol and fakes shooting it.

Kohaku spots two ladies and walks away from the guys,

"hey, any of you guys see that new chick at registration? Oh, she sure beats the foam domes around here"  
>"you mean here jugs were bigger than Annette's?"<br>"Nobody's jugs are bigger than Annette's"  
>"Right" they all laugh like idiots when Miroku spots what Kohaku is up too.<p>

"hey guys" he says pulling on Kouga's pant leg, "hey!" he shouts towards the two girls, they look up at him he points to Kohaku.

"ugh" one says as she dumps her lunch on his head. "Hi, girls" he waves as they step on his head and then walk away.

"you're a sick man, Haks" Miroku grinned as he squirted him with his water pistol, "hey!" he shouts, gets up but has an apple shoved in his mouth.

"Hey, I wanna hear 'bout what Inuyasha did at the beach" "yeah" they all agree"  
>"Nah, it was nothin'" he tells them. Sure nothing, Inu. Right?" "Come on, Inuyasha tell us, you got in her drawers, right?" Kohaku asks<br>"yeah, come on, tell us about that girl!"

* * *

><p>"What did you do this summer sandy?" Sango asks "oh, I spent most of it at the beach, I met a boy there" "hauled your cookies all the way to the beach for some guy?" Ayame asks "well he was sort of special" Ayame shakes her head at Kagome, "there ain't no such thing" "He was really romantic" she tells Sara<p>

* * *

><p>"Everything about it."<br>"come on, man."  
>"come on, you don't want to hear all the horny details"<br>"are you kidding me!" they all say as they tackle him.  
>"All right, I'll tell you"<p>

_Summer lovin' had me a blast - summer lovin', happened so fast_  
><em>I met a girl crazy for me - I met a boy, cute as can be<em>  
><em>Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those tokyo nights<em>

_Well-a well-a well-a huh!_

_Tell me more, tell me more, did you get very far?_  
><em>Tell me more, tell me more, like, does he have a car?<em>

_Doo, doo-doo, doo-doo, doo-doo doo-doo-doo-_

_She swam by me, she got a cramp - he ran by me, got my suit damp_  
><em>I saved her life, she nearly drowned - he showed off, splashing around<em>  
><em>Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those tokyo nights<em>

_Well-a well-a well-a huh!_

_Tell me more, tell me more, was it love at first sight?_  
><em>Tell me more, tell me more, did she put up a fight?<em>

_Dam, doo-bee-doo, doo-bee-doo, doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bee.  
>Dam, doo-bee-doo, doo-bee-doo, doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bee-dam<em>

_Took her bowlin' in the Arcade - we went strollin', drank lemonade_  
><em>We went out under the dock - we stayed out until twelve o'clock<em>  
><em>Summer fling don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights<em>

_Tell me more, tell me more, but you don't gotta brag_  
><em>Tell me more, tell me more, cause he sounds like a drag<em>

_Shoo-bop-bop, shoo-bop-bop. shoo-bop-bop, shoo-bop-bop,  
>Shoo-bop-bop, shoo-bop-bop, shoo-bop-bop yeah<em>

_He got friendly, holdin' my hand - well she got friendly, down in the_  
><em>sand<em>  
><em>He was sweet, just turned eighteen - well she was good, you know what I<em>  
><em>mean<em>  
><em>Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but uh-oh those tokyo nights<em>

_Tell me more, tell me more, how much dough did he spend?_  
><em>Tell me more, tell me more, could she get me a friend?<em>

they push hachi down on the bleachers, and kouga flicks him with his trustworthy comb

_It turned colder, that's where it ends - so I told her we'd still be_  
><em>friends<em>  
><em>Then we made our true love vow - wonder what she's doin' now<em>  
><em>Summer dreams ripped at the seams, but uh-oh, those tokyo nights<em>

_Tell me more, tell me more.  
><em>**_A/N: _**tee-hee tokyo nights, I hope to put up the sixth chapter soon, in hopes that i don't lose my copy of grease (duh!=P of course I own it!) thankyou for reading this interesting story! and don't forget to **REVIEW! GOD DAMMIT**


End file.
